Sticky Sweet
by Roadway
Summary: Sora and Riku built a life-long friendship on challenges and games. Their competitions usually ended with sparring but when they start an ice cream fight they find a whole new way to end their games. SoRiku. lime. Slash


Riku/Sora oneshot

**Warning**: male/male sex, abuse and misuse of frozen treats.

**Notes**: something a little new for me. I don't usually write lemons. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

A stream of red gooey liquid glistened as it descended unto the frozen mountaintops in slow motion. Riku's eye twitched. Sora smirked.

"You are not going to eat that whole thing."

"Oh, you bet I am."

Riku made a disgusted look at the gigantic ice cream sundae creation Sora was placing the finishing touches on, "You're going to get sick." He warned his roommate.

Sora just smiled finishing off the last of the strawberry syrup and tossing it in the trash can.

"You're just jealous." Sora mocked his friend.

Riku had to admit the frozen treat was all kinds of beautiful. There were five different flavors of ice cream each paired with a corresponding sauce and topping. Sora was truly an ice-cream artist.

Sora grinned at the admiring look his creation was receiving from the silver-haired boy, "Here," He dipped the spoon into the soft ice cream, "I'll let you have a bite."

Riku agreed if for no other reason than preventing his friend from getting sick all over the kitchen after consuming excessive amounts of ice cream.

He took the spoon and let the flavor melt on his tongue.

"Vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce and sprinkles." Sora told him as if Riku hadn't watched him put the whole thing together.

"Would better with chocolate." Riku said handing the spoon back.

Sora raised his eyebrows, "Are you challenging the ice-cream master?"

Riku grinned, "Yes." There was an unspoken rule between that one must always accept a challenge from the other. It's what their life-long friendship was built on. Sora took a spoonful for himself before picking one he knew Riku would like.

"Cookies and cream with butterscotch and chocolate shavings." He lifted the spoon to Riku's mouth. Riku took the bite unfazed that his friend was feeding him.

He had to admit it was good but he thought it could be better.

"Here, try this." He took the spoon, dragged it through an area of cookies and cream and butterscotch avoiding the chocolate and gathering up some banana instead. He stuck the spoon in Sora's mouth.

"Mine was better."

Riku smirked not believing the other boy. Sora scooped up a huge spoonful of strawberry ice cream and moved the spoon towards Riku's mouth. Riku opened his mouth obliging but the spoon landed on his nose leaving a cold spot of ice cream.

"Oops." Sora announced with faux innocence, "Sorry let me try again."

Aquamarine eyes narrowed at him. Sora took another spoonful, this one chocolate, and presented it to Riku. Riku regarded him suspiciously but opened his mouth and moved forward to take it just as Sora moved. A cold spoon brushed against the side of Riku's jaw and before he could respond, a clump of cold and sticky ice cream slid under the collar of his shirt.

He flinched at the cold and slimy feeling of the ice cream rolling down his bare chest and sticking to his shirt. Sora grinned at him. Riku stuck a finger into the bowl of ice cream between them and smeared mint across Sora's upper lip like a mustache. Sora's eyes widened at the cold sensation and it became an all out war. The spoon and Riku's sticky shirt were abandoned as both boys grabbed a handful of slowly melting ice cream.

Riku made the first move. He lunged forward and stuck his handful down the side of Sora's pants. Sora gasped but luckily for him, most of the ice cream failed to touch bare skin. Sora took advantage of Riku's position and tackled him to the floor. Straddling Riku's hips, Sora plopped his handful onto Riku's bare chest. Riku tried to squirm but Sora pinned him down.

The melting ice cream tickled as it trickled down his sides. His skin was suddenly hypersensitive from the cold. He caught Sora's eyes and suddenly stopped squirming.

"Sora…what?"

"It…" Sora mumbled watching the ice cream intently, "It seems like a waste." He dipped down and trailed his tongue over Riku's skin to lap it up. Riku's eyes widened at the sudden sensation. A gasp ripped from his lips. The warm pink tongue left trails of searing heat over Riku's cold skin. Unwittingly, Riku arched his back allowing Sora better access. Sora sucked at bits where the now-liquid cream had pooled. Riku suppressed a moan. Sora found some sprinkles and nibbled them up and Riku couldn't hold the sound in that time.

Sora looked up and smirked at him, "What was that?" He asked amused by the foreign sounds Riku was making.

In response, Riku ripped Sora's shirt off and tossed it aside. In one smooth motion, he flipped their positions so he was on top and grabbed the bowl of ice-cream soup. He poured the multicolored sticky liquid over Sora's abdomen.

Sora gasped at the cold sensation but before he could respond, Riku repeated what Sora had done for him. Sora threw his head back when his friend's lips met his bare skin. He shivered at the new feeling. Sora arched his back and was vaguely aware of Riku taking advantage of this position to slip his shorts off. Sora felt as if this gave Riku some sort of unfair advantage so he used his knees to urge Riku's pants off his hips as well.

Finally, Riku lapped up the last of the cream from Sora's stomach. He smirked when he glanced up at the flustered boy underneath him noting there was still a spot of ice cream from where he had smeared on a mustache. Riku leaned in and ran his tongue over the boy's upper lip. Sora obliging opened his mouth and Riku allowed his tongue to slip easily into the offered cavern. With their new position of Riku straightened out over Sora, Sora could feel how hard they both were.

He groaned into Riku's mouth and thrust his hips upwards. Riku growled deep in his throat at the contact which only served to encourage Sora. Sora rubbed them together again only boxers in the way of flesh on flesh. Riku groaned and jerked his hips involuntarily. The boxers were loose enough for Sora to be able to shift them out of the way without disengaging their position to remove them.

When skin touched skin, it was orgasmic. Sora accidentally swept his hand through a puddle of cream on the floor before making his way down to grasp Riku's member. He started working Riku. They were so close together that every little jerk and movement from Riku sent ripples of pleasure through Sora's body.

Unable to stand it any longer, he wrapped his hand around both of them and rubbed them together. Every sound, involuntary movement, and breath Riku made was a turn on for Sora. Despite being covered in ice cream and pinned against the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, Sora was inexplicably hot.

Riku came first but Sora, helped along by Riku's spasms, was only a second later. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Riku laid himself down on the other boy. Both waiting in silence trying to catch their breath.

Sora's and Riku's friendship was built on challenges and duels. None of their games had ever resulted in _that_ before but both silently agreed that they would from now on.

* * *

Seriously feedback is awesome 3


End file.
